se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Thabo Mbeki/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Former Prime Minister Jean Chrétien introducing South African President Thabo Mvuyelwa Mbeki to Bhupinder S. Liddar during the South African leader's state visit to Canada, 2003. photo: Diane Murphy Paul Martin - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, el británico Tony Blair, el surafricano Thabo Mbeki, el rumano Adrian Nastase, el español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, la neozelandesa Helen Clark y el canadiense Paul Martin, ayer en Budapest. AP Stephen Harper - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout image provided by Summit Photo Japan, (L to R) British Prime Minister Gordon Brown, Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh, French President Nicolas Sarkozy, South African President Thabo Mbeki, U.S. President George W. Bush, Mexican President Felipe Hinojosa and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper attend the Outreach Working Session on July 9, 2008 in Toyako, Hokkaido, Japan. Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Bill Gates Sr., (L) and former US President Jimmy Carter (R) meet with South African President Thabo Mbeki at his residence in Cape Town, South Africa 08 March 2002. George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Jack Nicklaus, Captain of the USA team, Preident George Bush, Former President of USA, Thabo Mbeki, President of South Africa and Gary Player, Captain of The International Team join hands at the opening ceremony for The Presidents Cup between USA and The Internatioanl team on November 20, 2003 at The Links Fancourt Golf Course, George, South Africa. Bill Clinton - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Mbeki and Clinton play down differences BBC George W. Bush - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Thabo Mbeki, President of South Africa, to the Oval Office Friday, Dec. 8, 2006. The leaders talked about a wide range of subjects, according to the President, "...including Darfur and the need for South Africa and the United States and other nations to work with the Sudanese government to enable a peacekeeping force into that country to facilitate aid and save lives." White House photo by Paul Morse América Central México * Ver Thabo Mbeki - Vicente Fox.jpg| President Thabo Mbeki with President Vicente Fox Quesada of Mexico and Prime Minister Mohan Singh of India in St. Petersburg ahead of the Plus 5 Outreach Meeting. Foto: República de Sudáfrica Felipe Calderón - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (2nd R) poses for a group photo with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (2nd L), Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh (1st L), Mexican President Felipe Calderon (C) and South African President Thabo Mbeki ahead of their meeting in Berlin, capital of Germany, June 7, 2007. Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| President Thabo Mbeki’s Letter of Condolence to President Raul Castro Ruz. Photo: Thabo Mbeki Foundation Raúl Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuba's acting leader Raul Castro (R) welcomes the President of South Africa Thabo Mbeki, to the Convention Centre for the opening ceremony of the XIV Non-Aligned Movement Summit in Havana, on September 15th, 2006. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Thabo Mbeki, Executive Deputy President, South Africa; Eduardo Frei, President of Chile; Carlos Saúl Menem, President of Argentina; Nawaz Sharif, Prime Minister of Pakistan. Photo: World Economic Forum Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Evo Morales sports his favourite look as he is greeted by Thabo Mbeki. Photograph: Jon Hrusa/EPA Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Thabo Mbeki of South Africa (L) and Fernando Henrique Cardoso of Brazil wave Lula da Silva - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Pretoria (South Africa) - Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (right), Prime Minister of India, Manmohan Singh (left), and the president of South Africa, Thabo Mbeki (center) pose for photographers during a meeting of IBSA. Photo Ricardo Stuckert / PR. Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Thabo Mbeki, Executive Deputy President, South Africa; Eduardo Frei, President of Chile; Carlos Saúl Menem, President of Argentina; Nawaz Sharif, Prime Minister of Pakistan. Photo: World Economic Forum Ricardo Lagos - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Fidel Castro, Thabo Mbeki, Ricardo Lagos. AFP Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| CHILE - THABO MBEKI - MICHELLE BACHELET:SCH07 - SANTIAGO DE CHILE (CHILE), 10/03/06.- El presidente de Sudáfrica, Thabo Mbeki (izda), saluda a la presidenta electa de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, hoy, viernes 10 de marzo, en la Academia Diplomática de Santiago de Chile. Mbeki se encuentra en Chile para asistir a la toma de posesión de la nueva presidenta, mañana, sábado. Se trata de la primera mujer presidente de la historia del país. EFE/Marco Mesina Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía del Expresidente de Sudáfrica Thabo Mbeki, durante el funeral de Estado de Nelson Mandela. APA Uruguay * Ver Jorge Batlle - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle se entrevistó en Johannesburgo, con su par sudafricano, Thabo Mbeki, al finalizar su visita al continente africano. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental de Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Thabo Mbeki.jpg| Hugo Chavez et Thabo Mbeki. Afrik.com Fuentes Categoría:Thabo Mbeki